I hate him I really do
by kotmr
Summary: This is a YAOI story...Don't like, don't read. DarkShipping, and Bakura's bad mouth, though not too much. Also a small part which states PuzzleShipping. Main YYYB. Based on Bakura's thoughts on Yami! I suck at summaries...[NOTE!: Have decided to leave it


Hello! This is my first story, and once again, the warning.

Warning: Male/Male Yaoi! And major rambling! And bad language…

Oh, and this is a DarkShipping story. –nods- Which means……

YamiYugi/Yami Bakura!

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I hate him._

_And yet, I love him._

_No. I hate his guts._

_That's what you say to yourself. It's not true._

Two white haired boys stood in front of the arcade, one leaning against the wall, arms crossed, head bowed, deep in thought.

The other looked around, waiting for their friends. No, his friends, the one that stood by the wall never counted these people as his friend, more like his enemies.

These boys shared a gift that linked their minds together, so they were able to communicate with each other with out opening their mouths.

Yet, those four thoughts of argument wasn't an argument between them. It was all one male that was arguing with himself. That person we just mentioned then pushed off the wall, head rising back to the normal state. Long dark brown, near dark chocolate eyes narrowed. Long white hair swung behind him, a look that clearly showed that he was annoyed was pasted on his face.

"When the hell are they going to get here?" He demanded an answer from the other who was still looking around for their—his friend's arrival.

"Yami, be patient---"

"Ryou. We have been waiting for a fucking hour!"

"No, we haven't, only thirty minutes. Please don't exaggerate."

Ryou replied to his yami. Resisting to shake his head. He knew that the other was never patient. Not to say that he dragged him out this morning, and had him to meet with someone he hated for a day of fun.

At the same time, that yami remembered what Ryou said as well.

'_Have fun' I'll be having fun when I have his head, or the Millennium Puzzle. _

The yami thought to himself. Though, he knew that was a lie. He maybe really did want the Puzzle, but not his head.

_Why do you like him anyways? He's the almighty pharaoh, while you're just a tomb robber, a thief._

_Positions doesn't matter, he's not pharaoh anymore._

_He won't like you, he's with his hikari._

_I don't care! I still hate him…_

_No, you love him._

_The hate is a source of connection…at least._

_He'll never notice you. He will never love you the way you love him. You can only depend on yourself, as you always do._

_You can't deny your feelings, you love him, and it doesn't matter, I love him, I can't change that fact. As much as it'll hurt to know he'll never feel the same, I'll stay the same…I'm not afraid to be hurt. I can wait…until the day he knows._

_He won't even look at you without glaring at you, give up. You're walking towards an edge of the cliff. It'll never work out. He won't ever care for you, he only cares for himself._

_What if I am on a cliff? There's no way that I can turn back now._

_Even if you change, and become nice, he won't like you. He'll only think you're up to something. Nobody will like you, not like they do anyways, when you're nice. _

_I don't care, he may never see me clearly for the reasons why, nor am I going to tell him why._

_You should just let him be, don't you see that he's much happier without you? He's happy now, and that's what you want, right?_

………_I just want him to know._

_Yet, you won't tell him, and he'll never know._

_I just want him to at least say that he loves me…once…_

_Baka. You're being an idiot. You've gone too soft. _

_It's just not the right time. One day, he will ...the time, date, hour, just isn't here yet. _

_He treats you as his enemy, and you think of him as if he's your world._

_He is!_

_Not he's not! He's the pharaoh! He killed your whole village! You seem to be in this trance, snap out of it!_

_I can't. I love him…_

_I hate him. You hate him._

Bakura, the long white haired yami stopped arguing with himself. It was pointless. The two voices in his head, were both him, two side of him, and he wasn't talking about Ryou. But, at that same time, the two voices ended their argument. With one sentence.

_Maybe, just maybe, one day, he's finally figure it out._

"Earth to tomb robber. Shadow Realm to tomb robber?"

The voice broke him out of his trance, as dark brown eyes trailed up from the floor to a certain tri-colored hair pharaoh, who's clothed in leather.

"Wonderful time for you to zone out, I would have left you like that if it wasn't for the hikaris." Yami muttered.

"Keep your trap shut, pharaoh."

"I feel so welcomed."

"I would have preferred it if you didn't grace me with your presence." What a lie.

The pharaoh simply rolled his eyes, casting a look to the most beautiful person he had ever seen before walking into the arcade.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what did you think? Good, bad? Immediate delete? Please tell me! I could continue the story, only if people thinks it's good.


End file.
